


Yard Sale Bonanza

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Family Fluff, Family fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Ziva and Delilah get the idea to take the families yard-saling. A bit of fun and fluff with the DiNozzo and McGee families. Part of the 'You Complete Me' universe.
Relationships: Delilah Fielding/Timothy McGee, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Yard Sale Bonanza

Yard Sale Bonanza

_DiNozzos and McGees try yard-saling… August 2025_

"Explain this to me one more time, Zee-vah," Tony followed the McGee minivan into one of the larger subdivisions near the kids' school. A huge sign at the entry point proclaimed ' ** _HUGE community yard sale today!_** ' Vehicles lined the streets with people stopping as someone's cast off items caught an eye.

"Dee and I thought this would be a fun and cheap way to get some energy out of the kids," Ziva replied. "Plus one never knows what treasure may be waiting to be found."

Tony huffed, "Yeah right. Like I'm gonna want someone else's cast off junk."

"Abba, stop here; they have American Girl dolls," Riv and Beth were like stereo sound from the back seat. "PLEASE?" they added quickly.

Ziva was about to send a text to Delilah when she noticed the McGee van pulling to the curb; apparently Katie also noticed the large display of American Girl dolls and assorted clothing and accessories as well. The three younger girls made a bee-line for the dolls as Tim and Tony stood near the end of the driveway.

"What do you think of this yard sale idea, Tim?" Tony queried his brother.

Tim shook his head, "I have no idea what got into them." He nodded in the direction of the two women who were digging through a box of books. "I mean, why would I want to buy someone else's discarded stuff?"

"EXACTLY," Tony grinned, "I said that same thing to Ziva not more than ten minutes ago."

The two watched as their families perused the offerings in the driveway and garage; Katie had three doll outfits in her hands and each DiNozzo twin had two or three. Riv dragged Ziva over to the dolls to show her the box of mini American Girls. Tony could see Ziva examining the contents as Tali came over by her father and uncle.

"Nothing good here," she commented as she took the key fob from her Abba's hand. She pressed the button to open the van's sliding door and handed the fob back. Tony watched his eldest climb into the seat behind the driver's seat and pull out her phone.

Ziva opened the rear hatch with her fob at about the same time Dee opened the McGee's van. Tony could see the twins carrying a box between them with huge grins.

"They found almost all of the mini AG dolls," Ziva explained to her husband. "We got the whole box for fifty dollars and that includes the outfits and stuff for their big dolls as well."

"Probably a good thing we didn't bring Asher with us," Tony noted to Tim. "He loves to ride in the rear cargo area."

The two families climbed into their respective vehicles and headed further into the subdivision. Anthony spied a table full of video games and called out for his father to stop. No sooner were the doors opened than Anthony made a bee-line for the table, closely followed by John and Tim.

The others browsed the tables and shelves while Tony hung back. He was about to pull up a game on his phone when Tim yelled out.

"OH. MY. GOD."

Tony looked at his brother; Tim was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. He was gathering what looked to be gray plastic cartridges into a pile. Curious, Tony walked closer.

Tim looked up from his stockpile, "It's an original Nintendo NES… controllers, the gun, the main game console, AND twenty games." He continued digging in a box and held up a cartridge, "DUCK HUNT! I loved that game… ooh, and Mario…"

By that time, Delilah had wheeled over to her husband. At his comments, she glanced at Tony and rolled her eyes. He shrugged at her; he had no idea why Tim was so excited.

"Dee, we HAVE to get this," Tim was just about jumping up and down. He'd found the motherlode of gamer geekiness. His first gaming system had been a Nintendo NES. His dad had pulled some strings and managed to snag one of the first consoles to hit the Base Exchange when the systems came on the market.

"We have the latest Xbox version, why do you need an OLD, outdated gaming system?" she frowned at her husband. They really did not need another gaming system or electronic device in the house.

"This is the same as my very first gaming device; some of these games are classics. Please?" he made his best puppy eyes at his wife as Tony tried not to guffaw out loud.

Dee shrugged, "It stays in YOUR office." She rolled away to see what John and Katie had found at this sale.

Tim grinned at Tony, "Did she just say yes?" He gathered the parts and game cartridges into one of the cardboard boxes that had contained items for sale. He bounced, yep, BOUNCED to the homeowner sitting at a card table taking payments. Tony shook his head in disbelief.

"What is Tim so excited about?" Ziva had three cookbooks in her arms as she approached her husband.

Tony shook his head again and sighed, "Seems our dear brother has found the McGeekdom motherlode of gaming… Some game system he had as a kid."

Tim came out to the vehicles with the large box in his arms; Delilah opened the rear hatch for him as he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Fifty dollars for all of it; I got a steal," he grinned at Tony. "Whoever thought of this yard sale idea, thanks!"

"Man, Tim, I thought you knew better than to get suckered into buying someone's cast-offs," Tony shook his head yet again. He watched Ziva put her cookbook finds into the rear of their van as the kids climbed in the passenger seats.

Several more stops yielded a set of teddy bears in almost new condition that Tali purchased for her sisters, Katie, and herself. Each bear was a different color, so Riv chose her favorite color blue, Beth took the red bear, and Katie was very happy with the off-white bear. Tali got the brown bear that she'd secretly hoped none of the others would choose. John found a pair of Robosapiens, both sporting a Spiderman look. One was the full-sized version and the other half the size of the regular humanoid. He and Tim "walked" them to the van with the remotes in hands. LJ and Anthony found books that they liked; LJ's were about lions, trains, and skunks. Anthony chose multiple books about sports; he also found a poster of one of his favorite basketball players. Katie and the DiNozzo twins found more American Girl doll items and some AG clone items to add to their collections. Ziva and Delilah browsed the books at almost every house with a sale. Ziva added to her stack of cookbooks, while Dee found several sci-fi books by one of her favorite authors to add to her collection at home.

Tony groused but was good-natured about the whole thing, following the kids, Tim, or Ziva as they browsed. The stacks of boxes, books, and other items in the backs of both families' vans were growing in leaps and bounds.

The final stop was at a five-house cul-de-sac where every house had items for sale. The small cul-de-sac had been barricaded from vehicular traffic to ease congestion. Tony parked along the feeder road and Delilah tucked her van in behind him. The group scattered among the five yards, each one heading for treasure hunting of choice. Tony planned to stroll along the street and keep an eye on the seven kids.

LJ, Anthony, John, and Tim were in a driveway sifting through boxes of toys when LJ called his father over, "Abba, I found something I want. But it's too hard for me to lift it out of this box." The little boy pointed into a large cardboard box that was chest-high to him. Tony noticed the handwritten label on the box: ' _Trucks, cars, etc. $2 – 3 each as marked._ '

"What'd ya find?" Tony came up the driveway to his youngest. He peered into the box and gasped. The box was filled with vintage metal trucks, cars, and other vehicles similar to the Tonka trucks he'd had as a child and that now sat on shelves in the DiNozzo play room.

"The red truck; the eighteen-wheeler," LJ pointed to the largest vehicle in the box. "The one with the number on it."

Tony was about to grab the truck from the box when he noticed the matching race car, red and with the same number 11 for Bill Elliott's racing team. Then the yellow bulldozer caught his eye. "LJ, this is fantastic; these cars and trucks are all thirty or more years old. See that yellow one? The bulldozer? It goes with the Tonka trucks at home; do you want it?"

"Yep! Hey, Anthony, c'mere!" LJ yelled out to his brother. Anthony came over to see what his little brother was so excited about, followed by John and Tim.

"What did you find? " Tim smirked at Tony after seeing the excitement on the older man's face.

Tony looked up from inspecting the contents of the box, "Tonka and other metal vehicles, Tim. The GOOD stuff… the memories stuff!" He held up a race car, "I had one like this…"

"Whoa, cool," Tim bent down with his brother and the two men checked out the cars and trucks. There was even a helicopter and a motorcycle along with the fourteen cars, the tractor-trailer rig, the bulldozer, a cement mixer, a tow truck, and an older tank truck. Down in the bottom were also two street signs.

"LJ, Anthony, do you want these?" Tony asked the two boys, hoping they would respond to the affirmative. That would give him the excuse to buy the entire boxful.

"YES!" both boys replied quickly. "And then you and Uncle Tim and Uncle Jimmy can play with them too." Anthony added. He and John high-fived and grinned at their fathers.

The silver-haired woman who owned the home came over to the group. She'd overheard most of the conversation. "My boys and then my grandkids loved those," she smiled at the two men and three boys. "Thirty five dollars and the whole box is yours."

"SOLD!" Tony didn't even have to think about that one. He took his wallet out of his shirt pocket and handed the woman two twenty dollar bills. "Keep the change." She let him borrow a hand cart to move the box to his van. Tim helped Tony lift the box into the vehicle.

"Still think these yard sale things are a waste of time?" Tim ribbed his brother.

"No comment." Tony took the hand cart back to the homeowner and headed to the house at the far end of the cul-de-sac where he had spotted Ziva and Tali before loading his purchase into the van. Tim walked in the direction of another house where John, LJ and Rivka were with Delilah.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the five huge shelves full of DVDs, video tapes, and Blu-ray discs lining the walls of one side of the garage. He moved on auto-pilot, drawn like a moth to a flame or like two magnets of opposite polarity.

_M*A*S*H_ , _Police Squad_ , _The Flintstones_ , _Road Runner_ , _Jonny Quest_ , _Dragnet_ ; the complete sets of each classic TV show came off the shelf as soon as Tony found the boxed sets. He was so engrossed in the treasure hunt for movies and classic TV shows that he didn't already have that he didn't hear Ziva come up behind him.

"Do you not have enough discs already?" she spoke from behind him. Tony jumped and nearly dropped two boxed sets from his hands.

He turned to face his wife, "There is no such thing as 'enough discs.' These are classics, Ziva. Classics…" He waved the boxed set of all of the seasons of _The Jetsons_ in front of her. "And I have none of them; but I **will** own them shortly," he grinned and pointed to the sign attached to the shelf. VHS 50¢ DVD $1 Blu-ray $2

"I thought you were switching to digital copies to save space?" she watched as he pulled another multi-disc set from the shelf to add to his pile.

"The new releases, yes… most of these aren't available in digital copies." He added two more boxed sets to the ever-growing pile by his feet.

Ziva was about to say something about Tony having to dust the storage shelves for his movie and classic television disc collection but Delilah sent a text asking Ziva to come over to the next yard. "Moderation, neshama. Let me go see what Dee needs." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and left her husband with the pile of DVDs.

Tony thought he was being good when he paid for thirty seven sets or single DVDs and Blu-ray discs. The homeowner put them in a box for Tony to carry out to the van. As he was heading down the driveway with his purchases, Ziva and Dee were entering the street from the next door driveway. Both had boxes labelled ' _ceramic/porcelain birds_.'

Ziva grinned at Tony, "Dee found almost sixty new birds for her Christmas tree. How many DVDs did you get?" She tried to peek into the box that her husband was carrying as Tim and the kids came over to the other adults.

"Thirty seven, about half of them actually sets of DVDS," he replied sheepishly. "I KNOW you said moderation, but there were so many that I really wanted. And I DID leave some…"

"Ima, when are we going to eat lunch? I'm hungry," Anthony's stomach growled to emphasize his point.

"I'm hungry too," LJ and John added at the same time.

Tim opened the rear hatch on the McGee van about the same time Ziva opened the DiNozzo minivan. Tony placed his box of discs on top of the stack in the cargo area. Tim carefully placed the two boxes of fragile birds on the rear seat.

"What a haul!" he commented to the others. "This was a good idea!"

All of the kids agreed with a chorus of "Yeah!" Ziva and Dee nodded and all of them looked at Tony, the one who had resisted the longest.

"What?" he smirked, "It was fun. We spent money on things we probably didn't need. BUT, I guess it was a good idea after all. Let's go eat…"


End file.
